


Year of the Stag

by HannaLovesCake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaLovesCake/pseuds/HannaLovesCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A maruader era fic featuring our favourite green eyed redhead and our favourite group of miscreants. Predominantly Jily but I'll probably set my inner fangirl free and throw in more pairings</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Little Of James

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y'all!  
> This will eventually be a multi-chapter fic so the rating will most likely go up as more chapters evolve (yay smut).  
> I'm hoping to get up at least another chapter by today and then once every two days if possible. 
> 
> Disclaimer; Potter World is not mine. If it was, it would never end and Remus would be mine.

Falling in love was easy. Admitting you were in love was a whole different concept and it was not something that James Potter was prepared to do. He was completely indifferent to a certain redhead and that's how it would stay.

Sure, she was pretty, witty and smart but there were far more beautiful girls. Far funnier girls and far smarter girls.

 _Ones that wouldn't turn him down for a date publicly_ , he thought.

His friends might nudge him and wink whenever Lily was near but that didnt mean he had to confess anything. He would just shrug his shoulders and walk on.

 He had a crush on her. That was it. He grew out of it and had moved on. He was sixteen years old. His family was exceptionally wealthy. He was Quidditch Captain and he was one quarter of the most popular group in Hogwarts. Everyone knew him. The majority adored him. He could have almost any girl he wanted.

_Almost._

He was the perfect living description of the teenager who had it all. And yet, he wanted more. Not that he would ever admit it to himself.

Yes, James Potter was completely indifferent to Lily Evens and that's how it would stay.


	2. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting the scene and introducing our boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!  
> yay for chapter two!   
> this is basically to set up some character background, so the plot will be slowly cropping in within the next few chapters without me throwing it in your faces. Woop for subtlety.  
> Constructive criticism welcome.  
> Disclaimer; Potter is not mine, no matter how much I cry

His OWL's were above average and so he thought he had nothing to worry about this year. He would continue being above average in every aspect and then next year he would be above average in his NEWT's and go on to be above average in his lifetime. It sounded ideal. He would select a wife of above average quality and together they would pass on their above averageness to their children and their children and so on. 

Another year at Hogwarts, away from journalist mothers and Magical Law Enforcement fathers sounded ideal. He knew his parents loved him but they also loved their extravagant life styles of travelling and classy dinners with 'that old whimsical dear down in London'. He had seen each of his parents only a few times over the summer despite living with them.  
But alas he was not complaining. He was luckier than most. His parents loved one another and they adored him. He could do no wrong. The house elves cooked whatever he wanted and the house was always immaculate. He had enough gold to get him through dozens of well lavished lifes. His life was perfect the way it was.

As an extra bonus, his best friend Sirius Black had turned up at his door step two weeks back around one am with only the clothes on his back and the wand in his pocket with the news that he was now homeless.

James had ushered him in and set up the spare room for him and together at breakfast, they asked Mr and Mrs Potter if Sirius could stay. Of course they said yes.  
And that was that.

Over the next few days, Sirius had stolen half of James' clothes and shoes and had become part of the family. 

They played one on one Qudditch, stayed up late eating sugary goods and slept in til noon and now, it was time to go back to school. 

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was the perfect place for James, Sirius and their friends. With towers and enchanted rooms,there was never a dull moment. Plenty to explore and more than adequate space to wreak havoc among their classmates.

Mr Potter had done side along apparation with each young man with their trunks onto a deserted warehouse close to Kings Cross station. Bidding farewell to his biological son and surrogate son, he vanished once more with a loud crack and left James and Sirius to make their own way to platform nine and three quarters.

"The feast this year should be excellent" 

"Padfoot, it's always excellent. Do you ever not think about food?" James wondered aloud.

Sirius opened his eyes in mock horror. "Why wouldn't I think about food? Food is the best thing there is! All the flavours, all the combinations! And just think about the little things. One lowly carrot, grown from a tiny seed to become this orange vegetable that will be the perfect ingredient in a pie or a pasty or something carrot based just to fill its little carrot destiny-"

James laughed.

Sirius was handsome. Far more handsome than anyone else at Hogwarts. He had raven hair, grey eyes and his skin never blemished (a fact which he recited every time a friend had a hormonal spot outbreak). He was tall, well built and he knew he was good looking which made him even more good looking. With a dramatic flair and a way with words that had gotten him into more detentions than he had eaten carrot based meals, Sirius Black was certainly above average too.

One after the other, they ran through the required walls without checking to see if muggles could see them; after all, what's life without risk?

Once onto the necessary platform, they started scouting their fellow marauders, one of which immediately came into view.

Peter Pettigrew was ordinary. He was roundish, his grades were ordinary at best, he wasn't particularly funny (although he did have his moments), he wasn't loud or creative but he was kind. He listened well and somehow knew what was wrong before you had even known something was wrong yourself and that alone made him above average in James' eyes. 

"Hey Wormtail" 

"Prongs! Padfoot! How nice of you not to throw something at me to get my attention" Peter ruffled through his satchel "You guys want a chocolate frog?" He held the offered confectionery out.

James and Sirius said their thanks and proceeded to get their morning dose of sugar, each eating their chocolate frog in one bite.

"Have you seen Remus? I've been here for half hour already and he's always here before any of us but no one has seen him"

Remus was at the moment a sore subject. Not that he wasn't regarded as a friend, but more so because of Sirius' actions the previous June. As expected, Sirius shuffled uncomfortably.

James, Peter and Remus had forgiven him. He knew that, but things were still tender with the one they called Moony. Whenever he and Sirius were left alone, their was a drawn out silence or a futile attempt at conversation which made the situation more awkward. 

"Maybe he's already on the train?" suggested James.

"Maybe," conceded Peter. "I hadn't checked"

"We should probably get on the train ourselves," Sirius suggested, pointing out the time (twelve minutes to eleven) "Remus knows our compartment. We can wait for him there.

The trio of testosterone manoeuvred around the crowds of parents and children to reach the red steam train so they could board it.

Compartments weren't reserved but ever since third year, the boys had managed to secure the same seats and had steered everyone else away from it. The compartment itself was number 14C and the other students simply knew it as the Marauder Compartment and they should not enter unless they were willing to have their hair hexed pink.

Remus was already sat there, in his usual seat by the window with his backpack by his feet and a book in his hands.  
Remus was tall, thin and pale. He was easily the brainiest of the group and also the one with the highest conscience. Sirius and James were credited to the majority of their pranks but Remus was usually the brains behind it. Remus too, was above average. His grades, his kindness, he was exceptionally witty and he wasn't a bad looking lad either but he lacked the confidence that radiated from James and Sirius. What made Remus even more above average was the minor fact that Remus was a werewolf. A beast of the moon, so to speak. Yet, despite the excruciatingly painful transformation every four weeks that left his body torn and beaten, he never complained about it. He never cried and he never let on just how much pain he was in and in James' opinion, that made him more above average than any of them.

"Hullo Moony"

"Hello Prongs," Remus responded, "Hello Wormtail, Padfoot" 

"How long have you been here? I was looking for you on the platform and I asked Mary if she had seen you but she said she hadn't but I knew you wouldn't be late. Not for school-"

"Christ, Wormtail. Did the bloke ask for your morning diary?" Sirius had a habit of chipping at Peter.

"I've been here for about three quarters of an hour. Dad took me by side along on his way to work and seeing how usually the three of you cut it late to get here, I figured I'd sit and read" Remus explained, ignoring Sirius' snappy comments.

They spoke about the summer, mapped out a plan for some new term pranks and laughed at each other. They spoke about their OWL's and what subjects they would take and eventually stumbled onto the news that Sirius had been disowned. As far as each of the boys could notice, this year was going to be a quiet one filled with classes and hopefully some girls thrown in for added fun.

They had no idea how wrong they would be.


End file.
